My first Valentine with my sunshine
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Si había algo que el rey de los fantasma aborrecía, era el proclamado día del amor. Nunca había conocido la magia de esa fecha, y luego del incidente de su mítico representante, lo había terminado por aborrecer; sin embargo puede que alguien logre cambiar aquello.


**Notas: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de nuestro amado tío Rick.**

 **Advertencia: yaoi.**

 **Pareja: Solangelo (Will Solace x Nico Di Angelo).**

 **My first valentine with my sunshine**

Si había algo que había aprendido a odiar en los últimos años de su vida, era esta ridícula fecha a la que llamaban "San Valentín".

Las personas se ponían empalagosamente insoportables, habían globos y dulces por todas partes, parejas felices y sonriendo estúpidamente; argh! Que podría ser más irritante que todo eso?!

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo detestaba, principalmente porque toda esa publicidad y comercio que tanto vendían del primer amor y demás tonterías no eran más que una mentira. Amor a primera vista? Ser correspondidos e intercambiar chocolates?

Bah! Todo eso era un maldito fiasco. Nada de lo que aquellos comerciales mostraban era real. Solo era un estúpido día para celebrar a un maldito dios de pacotilla que disfrutó humillarlo de la forma más ruin posible.

Aun recordaba esa desesperación y dolor que le provocó tener que confesar lo que sentía por Percy en aquel entonces. Porque tuvo que obligarlo? Porque tuvo que lastimarlo aun mas, recordándole que ese sentimiento solo le trajo dolor?

No es que aun sintiera lo mismo, aquel enamoramiento infantil ya había pasado a mejor vida desde hace mucho siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento mucho más intenso que lograba que miles de mariposas esqueléticas bailaran en su estomago cada vez que veía al hijo de Apolo; pero eso no borraba la dolorosa y humillante experiencia.

Si antes de por si aborrecía este acaramelado día, luego de aquel día lo odio aun mas. Y no, tener novio no había ayudado. De hecho, Will sabia de su aberración sobre este día; y según lo poco que supo estaría de guardia en la enfermería.

Y este era el motivo principal por el cual en ese día, no se dignaría a poner ni medio pie fuera de su cabaña. No y no!

No existía fuerza que lo sacara de allí y no tenía motivos para salir.

Hazel había tratado de convencerlo sin mucho éxito, pero tuvo que marcharse a una cita que tenía con Frank. Estaba feliz por ella al menos, iba a tener un buen día al parecer. Tampoco hizo mucho caso a Jason; y deshacerse de él no fue difícil, solo tuvo que amenazarlo con recordarle a Pipper que realmente olvido San Valentín y que fue solo gracias a un favor suyo que habían conseguido entradas para el cine.

El estúpido de Valdez por otro lado sí que fue difícil de mandar al demonio. Estuvo a punto de invocar a un ejército de esqueletos para cuando la misma Calipso apareció y se lo llevó jalándolo de sus orejas. No alcanzó a entender del todo, pero llegó a entender algo sobre un picnic que el tonto había olvidado.

Reía de su mala suerte.

Luego de ello, y gracias a la afortunada falta de Percy o de cualquier otro entrometido amigo suyo, no le costó en nada disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad de su cabaña.

O al menos eso creía hasta que unos fuertes golpeteos casi logran que caiga de la cama por la sorpresa.

_NICO DI ANGELO! MAS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA SALTARTE EL ALMUERZO Y DESAYUNO O TE DEJARE EN CUARENTENA DE POR VIDA!

Ok. Podía manejar muchas cosas, como zombies, criaturas sobrenaturales que querían matarlo o luchar en una guerra; pero si había algo de lo cual nunca poseía control, era un obstinado y sobre protector Will Solace.

Suspiró y bajó de su cama con cierta pereza. Quizás habría considerado ignorarlo, pero por la fuerza con la cual golpeaba su puerta, comenzaba a considerar que Will la tiraría abajo en cualquier momento.

_ya voy! Ya voy!-gritó, al fin abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a un agitado Will, quien apenas lo vio, dejó de fruncir el ceño y lo abrazó fuertemente.- ugh! W-will! M-me asfixias! A-ahh!- se quejó ligeramente, pero el rubio no aflojó el agarre hasta luego de algunos minutos-…Will…?

_Me tenias preocupado!-chilló finalmente el hijo de Apolo.-No te vi en toda la mañana!

Había estado esperando a Nico para desayunar aquel día. Sabia de su repulsión hacia el San Valentín, pero considero que al menos podrían pasarlo como si fuera cualquier otro día. Pero no, el italiano jamás dio señales de vida, ninguno de sus amigos en común estaban cerca para preguntar sobre su paradero; estuvo muy ocupado en la enfermería gracias a una estúpida broma de parte de los Stoll a la cabaña de Ares; y por si fuera poco, tampoco lo vio en su hora libre para almorzar.

Incluso había comenzado a pensar que lo desobedeció sobre sus viajes de sombras o fue al inframundo para cuando llego casi tirando la puerta.

Lo sabía, a veces podía ser muy sobre protector y hasta paranoico; pero nadie debería culparlo! Era su novio, su deathboy, su razón de existir, la persona más importante y quien más amaba! La sola idea de perderlo o que algún mal cayera sobre él, lo volvía loco!

Aunque sonara estúpido y cursi, simplemente quería tenerlo a su lado y hacerlo feliz a cada segundo; cuidarlo de todo mal presente como sentía que en ocasiones; le hubiera gustado lograr desde hace mucho atrás.

Nico ya había sufrido demasiado, quería asegurarse de que ya no lo hiciera ahora que estaban juntos.

_Y-yo…-probablemente en alguna otra ocasión lo había mandado al demonio debido a sus exageraciones, pero con solo ver la genuina preocupación en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, una cristalinas lagrimas amenazaban por deslizarse por sus propias mejillas, sintiéndose culpable por provocarle tanto pesar.-..l-lo siento. Yo no quería…

De verdad no había creído que una acción como aquella asustaría tanto a su amado. Esto no se supone que sucediera.

Will por su parte, mucho más relajado; sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver esos ojos chocolates que adoraba humedecerse, por lo que no tardo en acercarse y acariciar sus mejillas dulcemente mientras besaba su frente a modo de disculpa. Si, se había preocupado, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer sentir mal a su deathboy.

_perdona…yo, no quise gritarte…-susurró quedadamente, acurrucándolo cariño entre sus brazos. Nico no dudó ni un instante en corresponder el gesto con desesperación.

_d-descuida…Yo, no debí saltarme la comida…

Tenían tanto miedo. Miedo de perderse mutuamente. De que algo malo le pudiera suceder al contrario. De cometer alguna tontería que lograra herir al otro.

Había tanto temor gracias al intento e inocente amor que los envolvía en su reciente relación. Se notaba que aun tenían mucho por aprender, así como lo sincero que era aquel sentimiento que los llevaba a preocuparse tanto uno por el otro.

Quedaron así largo rato hasta que la calma poco a poco fue impregnándose en la cabaña y terminaron acomodándose en la cama del azabache.

_Porque no fuiste a comer?-preguntó, ya relajado y jugando con uno de sus cabellos.

El aludido por su parte solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no detuvo el contacto. Lo que lo fastidiaba era tener que explicarse.

_tú ya sabes…

_Pues dejar de comer no creo que afecte mucho a Eros, sabes?-lo mira, con aquella severidad cálida, propia de todo medico- no debes descuidar tu salud, especialmente por alguien que detestas…

Aunque el italiano odiara admitirlo, Will tenía razón. Como siempre.

_tks…supongo que…es verdad…-al fin terminó por murmurar, desviando la mirada e inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

Era tan adorable que a veces el joven hijo de Apolo se preguntaba como lograba resistirse a él.

_aww! Ven aquí deathboy! –exclamó mientras ambos terminaban acurrucados sobre las sabanas. –Ese tonto de Cupido podrá apestar igual que su día para ti pero…aun así quería darte algo…-murmuró al azabache, quien ya se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Nico, apenas lo escuchó levanto s mirada desconcertado y curioso. Enserio Will se había tomado la molestia de prepararle algo a pesar de todo?

De repente la vergüenza provocaba por su seca aptitud fue reemplazada por la culpa de no haber preparado nada.

_D-de verdad? P-pero yo…-balbucea, sin saber cómo decirle- yo no…

_No te preocupes…-respondió calmado, adivinando sus pensamientos mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca, con un listón naranja- Mi regalo siempre será tu adorable compañía!

_N-no soy adorable!-chilla, aferrándose al obsequio una vez que vio su contenido- d-deja de reírte!

_hehehe! Perdona! Perdona!-reía bajito el rubio, antes de perderse nuevamente en sus labios, mientras la cara del azabache enrojecían del mismo tono de las fresas con chocolate que había decidido regalarle.

Y es que aquel postre era curiosamente similar a la personalidad de su pequeño novio: amargamente dulce; como serian los 14 de febrero para el rey de los fantasmas, a partir de ahora.

Ok…quizás San Valentín ya no era tan odioso…pero aun deseaba patear a Cupido.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno! Solo quería compartir un poco de esta pareja, porque siendo sincera los adoro y quise dar algo de ellos en esta fecha!**

 **Ojala les haya gustado! review?**


End file.
